


Shifter

by weirdo_weirdo



Series: The Monster Chronicals [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdo_weirdo/pseuds/weirdo_weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when would someone finally see?</p><p> </p><p>A One-Shot Set Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifter

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! (I wouldn't know what to rate this so...)

When would someone finally see?

 

There was something wrong with me. I'll admit, there was a part of me that was human, very human. That part of me longed to fit in, to be normal. And that's what I did. Pretending to be a normal student until I couldn't fake it anymore, transforming to look like some other character or something.

 

I continued in this bane of normal existence. I continued and no one was able to trace me. But I got sloppy. I left my skins lying in more spot-able place as I changed. I didn't expect to be found.

 

But what had I done wrong?

 

I hadn't killed, hadn't stolen or wronged anyone. Unless punching Melissa Meyers counts, but she shouldn't have been picking on Cali Cuartz, a freshman. It wasn't nice, it was rude and vile and she deserves to be punished far worse than I delivered.

 

What had I done wrong?

 

I existed, that's what.

 

There were these people with plentiful amounts of weapons, and all of their salt and silver.

 

They advanced on me, cornering my form against a wall.

 

When would someone finally see?

 

A cold silver bullet pierced my chest.

 

I let go.


End file.
